Justified?
by Sokka's Fan-Lawyer
Summary: Fresh from his battle with Ritz, Marche begins to wonder whether changing the world back is worth risking his friendship for. Can a member of clan Nutsy help Marche restore his drive? Not an OC or slash.


Hey people, how's it going

**Hey people, how's it going? I'm Sokka's Fan-Lawyer and this is my second fanfiction. The whole purpose around this fic was to focus a little on Marche's thoughts about what he was doing and how his friends tried to stop him from doing what he believed would help them. Since I don't have a lot of experience as of yet, it may seem a little corny, but I'm trying to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance…outside of a copy I bought at Sam's club.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Justified?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had been walking through dense forest for eight hours straight, trying to reach their destination all the quicker. After dusk however, the leader of the group, a blond haired boy who looked around 14-15 years old wearing blue and red cloths announced to the group

"Okay, I guess that's good for tonight; at this rate, we'll reach AmberVale by tomorrow morning." The other five members among Clan Nutsy immediately began to set up camp, some working on a fire and unpacking, others with the tents.

While watching them work, Marche couldn't help but remember the thirty other members of the clan that he had been forced to leave behind due simply the danger of the situation that they were currently facing; what with being hunted by the royal palace, thieves and rival clans, and the danger that Marche and his party were approaching. For the enemy they were going to confront was possibly the most powerful being in this imaginary version of Ivalice: the queen…or possible Mewt's mom.

Thinking of his friend made Marche's expression turn somber; Mewt, his friend, was the one who had somehow created this world, replacing their town of St. Ivalice with this huge, fantastical realm of magic and adventure…and was practically the, if not the, main person who wanted him dead.

His thoughts were interrupted by Montblanc tugging on his sleeve, bringing him back to reality. "Dinner's ready." He stated calmly, noticing that his friend was deep in thought, and decided not to press him about it. "Oh, thanks." Marche replied distractedly, not really believing that he had been thinking for that long, and walked over to where his companions were eating a stew made from various plants and meat from around the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished eating, they had spent the next few hours talking and storytelling, trying to live it up since they were all aware that the next day, they could fail; that some of them may not be coming back from the Royal Valley. While his friends were doing this, Marche smiled sadly to himself, and silently left the clearing, and walked off into the woods. No one seemed to notice save Montblanc, who got up in response, and followed him.

He found his friend seating on up in a tree, gazing up at the star-filled night sky as if it could give him all the answers he needed. The moogle silently climbed up to the same branch and, while trying not to be too loud, sat down next to Marche.

"So, what's up?" He asked him. Marche didn't respond for a few seconds, then replied,

"Nothing." Montblanc sighed, "Come on, we both know that's crap; so tell me what's got you so preoccupied." He stated firmly. The teenager was silently for a few more seconds, and then he eventually answered, "I'm just trying to get over our fight with Ritz today."

Montblanc nodded, understanding, "The viera clan that we ran into earlier?" Marche nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. She somehow heard about our deal with Cid, Mewt's dad, and our journey to AmberVale; she wanted to make sure that we wouldn't get there." The moogle nodded again, going along with it despite having heard this before, since he had been there when the events occurred. "So?" Marche's voice rose a little, "What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean, how is that new? The Totema tried to stop us, rival clans and thieves have tried, and monsters as well as the royal palace have tried as well; so how is it surprising?" Marche sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, "It's just…she was my friend, back in the real world." Now _this_, Montblanc hadn't heard before. Sure he had heard his friend talk about the world he came from, but the moogle guessed that he had somehow missed it when Marche had talked about his family and friends back home.

"And not only her; 'Prince' Mewt was there as well." He paused, "We were all basically friendless back in St. Ivalice: Me because I had just moved to town, Ritz because of her attitude and some other reason she didn't mention, and Mewt because the other kids believed him to be weak and too gutless to stop them. Somehow, during a snowball fight, we were brought together to try and defend Mewt from some bullies. After that, we had begun to hang out and stuff like that." The teenaged boy paused for a second.

"When the world changed, I had no idea what had happened or where everyone was. That's about when you found me and helped me learn about this world." There was a slight pause.

"So, is that what's got you down? Being challenged by a friend?"

"It's more then that; it's more like the look of betrayal that she showed while we fought. Her, Mewt, and even Doned, my own little brother, have made it known that they don't want the world to go back to the way it was; they are perfectly fine living in this pretend world." Marche explained.

"What's wrong with that? They're happy here; is it because you don't like this place that you wish for it to go back to your 'St. Ivalice' town?" Marche, quickly noticing that he had offended his friend, quickly responded, "No! I am happy; I mean, I've gone on adventures, fought monsters, and made plenty of friends! That's not the problem at all!"

"Then what is?" Montblanc demanded, not unkindly.

"It's just that…it's not healthy." The moogle looked confused. "Basically, by using this world of Ivalice as an excuse, they are trying to run away from their problems. Back home, they didn't have the best of lives: Doned couldn't walk, both Ritz and Mewt were picked on, and Mewt's mom had died and his dad was constantly out of work. With Ivalice, they don't have to worry about things like that; but you can't just run away from your problems! Life is all about how you deal with the problems that you are confronted with and working to fix them, not try to ignore them!"

He slumped down on the branch, "I know what I have to do, but…they can't seem to see it that way. The way they see it, they think that I'm betraying them, trying to ruin their lives after they finally had found their utopia…even I find myself questioning it sometimes." He looked up, "Why bother changing it back? I mean, I can see where their coming from and all, but it just doesn't seem right. Their lives have improved by coming here-Doned can actually walk!-, but what about their lives back home? Are they just going to forget them? I know what has to be done…but is it worth it? Are my personal feelings worth risking their friendship? If I change the world back, will they hate me for it?"

"…so their friendship with you means a lot?" Montblanc asked gently. His friend nodded.

"Yeah, but being so close to what we've been working towards this past year or so, I find my self just wonder whether what I'm about to do is worth putting an end to their happiness; will they be able to find it back in their original lives or will they spend them lamenting over Ivalice and hating the person who ruined it for them…me."

Montblanc took a deep breath, then said, "Well, you're our leader, what do you think that we should do?" "I don't kn-" "With us about to confront Mewt tomorrow, now is not the time for doubts. You've lead us against the palace and the Totema, fighting beings that most people wouldn't be able to and bringing us through it all; the clan trusts you. Whether it causes the world to change or not, they are going to be risking their lives to help you. How are they going to be able to do that if you aren't there to lead them full heartedly?" Marche just looked at his friend, processing his words.

"Your friends will come around, even if they don't right away. If you help them deal with the problems that they are running away from, that will be enough." He grinned at his friend and then yawned, "Well, I guess it's time for me to head back to the fire; you just stay up here and think about what you are going to do." Montblanc waved, then began to climb back down the tree, leaving Marche along with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a half an hour later when Marche walked back into camp, looking like his mind was made up; he had finally come to a decision. "Tomorrow, we are going to be going to AmberVale to confront the prince. This will be the toughest battle we have done or ever will do. This is the crucial one; if we win, then the palace will finally back off and we can continue on like we have been…or do anything that we like for that matter…" Some of the party looked eager. "…if we lose…well, we aren't going to lose now are we? We haven't fought the palace, clans, monsters, and even the freaking Totema just to lose now! Tomorrow, we are going to make history; your names will be legendary, your stories told to everyone in the world. Tomorrow," he grinned confidently, "we will win."

The party, feeling charged up, went off to refine some skills before going to bed; but before Marche followed them, he said, "Thanks Montblanc." As the moogle passed. Montblanc just shook his head and said, "For what? You were about to figure it out, I just helped speed up the process."

And with that, the party disappeared, preparing for the day ahead; not knowing whether they would succeed or if all their efforts would amount to nothing against the power of the royal family…but if it did come to that, everyone knew, they would go down fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's it. I'm sorry if the speech at the end seemed kind of half assed, but I was never really good with dramatic scenes and even though this is my second fanfiction, that hasn't changed any. If anyone has any tips or advice on that (or any comments at all) feel free to say them in a review. Thanks a lot for reading my fan fic!**

**READ and REVIEW OR I'LL…SUE YA!! **


End file.
